


Hannictober

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pumpkins, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: 31 Days of Hannibal Ficlets! Only... I have 21 partly because I was ill, partly because some prompts I didn't enjoy, and partly because one bastard got me restricted on twitter for talking about Will Graham's WAP
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. Day 2 - Pumpkin Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements!

“You know, my parents can’t tell if pumpkin pie filling is store bought or home made.” Will muses as Hannibal precariously slices up their fresh pumpkins, throwing the chunks into the blender. “They wouldn’t know if you used the canned stuff.”

"No,” Hannibal says, smiling, “but I would know. Plus, I’d like to make a good impression. They’re your parents after all.” Will huffs, smiling sweetly as he watches Hannibal chop the pumpkin into chunks. “I think the three piece plaid suits and paisley ties and slicked back hair make a good enough impression already.” Will muses.

“I’d like them to know I can take care of their son.”

“What, by making pumpkin pie?” Will snorts.

“No.” Hannibal says. “By asserting my taste for culinary arts to reassure them you’ll never go hungry under my roof.”

Will smiles at that. Carefully, he takes the knife from Hannibal’s hand and places it down before tugging Hannibal into his arms. He stands on his toes to reach his height. “I know you can take care of me. Isn’t that all that matters?” He croons, brushing some hair behind Hannibal’s ear. “Maybe so.” Hannibal sighs. “I’d still like to give them a peace of mind.” Will kisses his lips, their noses bumping as he smiles against Hannibal’s mouth. “I love you, Darlin’.” Will cooes. “And I, you, beloved.” Will smiles, squeezing his waist.

“Shall I let you get back to your pretentious pie, then?” Hannibal chuckles as Will releases his waist. “Keep me company?” “Of course, Darlin’.”


	2. Day 3 - Crossroads

Mornings are Misty in Wolftrap, especially during the autumn. Will would let his dogs out, allowing them to crunch on the leaves. Will can see his breath as he watches his pack disappear into the mist. Mornings like this are Will’s favourite.

Hannibal’s scarf sits wrapped around his neck, his nose, red and numb with the cold, buried in the cashmere wool. The sun has barely come up, but Will sits on his porch while his dogs roam around the property before returning to his side. “All good?” He croons, stroking their fur, making sure no one gets left behind. Hannibal will be coming to pick them up soon for a weekend away. Will has no idea as to where they’re going or what they’re doing, all he knows is there are pumpkins involved. He’s never experienced a real autumn. A real Halloween, and Hannibal was determined to change that. Who knew that man could be such a sap? Will sure didn’t.

But they’ll meet at the same place, like they usually do when Hannibal picks him up for work. Will would leave his estate, heading down the quiet road, where he knows Hannibal will be waiting for him at the crossroad. Crossroads... it seems like a metaphor for them. No matter how different they are they always manage to cross paths, always manage to find common ground. It’s never been a coincidence that their paths cross in so many ways, Hannibal just always knows where to find him.

Will leads his pack down the long driveway from his house, where he knows Hannibal will be waiting for them at the cross road. He whistles for them to follow, and obediently, they do. When he gets to the bottom, Hannibal is waiting for him, leaned against his Bentley, cat keys in his hand as he smiles. “Hi.” Will sighs sweetly as Hannibal pulls him in by the waist and kisses his lips.

“You look gorgeous.” Hannibal smiles, but Will huffs. His hair is a mess, his eye bags are heavy, he's come out in tattered jeans and a flannel, yet Hannibal still thinks he looks beautiful.

“Don’t lie to me.” Will laughs sweetly against his lips.

“Would I ever do such a thing?” Grins Hannibal. Will can only roll his eyes. Hannibal’s hand cups his face as he leans in, nose brushing Will’s cold nose as he smiles.

“Really though, you look beautiful.”

“Liar.” Will laughs, and oh, Hannibal thinks his laughter is sweeter than honey.

“Shall we go?” Hannibal releases his waist and unlocks the car door for Will’s dogs to crowd in the back.

“You still haven’t told us where we’re going yet.” Will mentions as he climbs into the front seat. Hannibal’s hand immediately settles on his thigh with a soft squeeze.

“You’ll see.”

When they arrive at the pumpkin patch, Hannibal can see the excited glimmer in Will’s eyes as they get out of the car. There are pumpkins upon pumpkins upon pumpkins, in all kinds of shapes and sizes and colours. “Real autumn starts here,” Hannibal says as he lets the dogs out, “in the pumpkin patch.” Will looks at him like a child on Christmas Day. “We’re going to carve pumpkins later.” And oh, Will is ecstatic.

“You know how to carve pumpkins?”

“Consider it a skill buried in my repertoire of culinary techniques.” Smiles Hannibal. “Choose a few others too. We’ll make pumpkin pie when we get to the cabin.” God, does Will love this man. Hannibal always knows what he wants and needs. He meets him where he is, always knows what he finds him at their crossroads.


	3. Day 4 - Horror Movies

Hannibal returns from the kitchen with two mugs of homemade pumpkin spice lattes, just in time for Will to start the movie. He hands Will a warm mug which Will gratefully accepts before shuffling across a little so Hannibal can cuddle up to him.

“Smells lovely.” Will smiles as Hannibal curls up under the blanket beside him.

“If you like it, I’ll make it again for you.” Promises Hannibal as his head drops to rest on his shoulder. Will smiles softly, his free hand reaching to caress Hannibal’s hair before he hits play. The movie is Will’s choice— he’s up for something a little more scary in for the dark autumn nights. Hannibal doesn’t mind all too much. There’s a few jump scares, but nothing that’s particularly frightening. Or at least... he thinks. He sips quietly at his latte, but admittedly, he’s paying much more attention to Will’s side profile— the sharp line of his jaw, the shadow of stubble, the creases at the corner of his eyes as he smiles. He’s just... stunning. Hannibal can hardly look away. But he does. He turns his attention back to the movie, because Will wanted to watch the movie together.

He curls up closer, Will’s arm curling around his waist. He puts his mug down and tugs Hannibal into his lap to sit between his thighs. “You’re warm.” He smiles, picking up his mug again.

“And you’re cold.” Hannibal comments, tucking his head under Will’s chin. He sips at his latte, eyes focussed on the darkness of the TV.

Will isn’t prepared for the jolt in his lap, almost causing him to spill his latte. “Hannibal?” He blinks, but Hannibal remains silent. Hannibal... scared of horror movies? “Hannibal?” He repeats. “Are you... did that scare you?”

“Don’t be silly.” Murmurs Hannibal, so Will lets it slide. Until he feels another jerk against his body, and a hitch of Hannibal’s breath.

“Are you... scared, Hannibal?” Will asks, carding his hand through his hair. “We don’t have to watch this if you don’t want to.” Will says kindly.

“I’m not scared.” Mumbles Hannibal. “You wanted to watch it, so we’ll watch it.” Will lets out an amused breath and puts his mug down to wrap both arms around Hannibal’s body. The next time Hannibal jumps in his arms Will kisses the top of his head and tightens his arms around his waist.

“You don’t have to be scared.” Cooes Will, nosing at the crown of his silky soft hair. “I’m here.”

“I’m not scared.” Hannibal insists. “Just... it startled me.” Will lets out a breathy laugh.

“That’s called being scared.” He teases. “You don’t have to hide it from me. I’ve seen the worst parts of you.” Will says as Hannibal shrinks back in his arms. “Besides... it’s nice to know that Hannibal the Cannibal is scared of horror movies.”

“I already said I’m not scared.” Will chuckles.

“Alright, whatever you say, Darlin’.”


	4. Day 5 - Pumpkin Spice

The storm rages outside, thunder clapping and lightning striking. Hannibal glances out of the window to see rain hitting the windows, trees swaying in the heavy wind. Part of him wonders if he should phone Will, make sure he’s safe. He leaves it for now, however. Will isn’t due to be home for another half hour anyway. The oven chimes midway through Hannibal’s thoughts. Picking up the oven mitts, Hannibal opens the oven and removes the cake. Pumpkin spice cake. Something he hasn’t tried before. But Will seemed to enjoy the pumpkin spice latte yesterday, so today’s initiative was to put it into a cake.

Hannibal sets the tin on the cooling rack to let it stand before releasing it from the tin. All the while, he continuously glances at the clock, watching the minutes tick by until Will should be home. He releases the cake from the tin and drizzles it in a simple icing, topping it with fruit picked fresh from his garden. It smells sweet and slightly spicy, hopefully something Will would appreciate when he gets home.

And then he hears the front door open, and the slight bit of worry in his chest settles down. The dogs immediately head to meet Will at the front door, who is soaked to the bone with rain. He strips out of his coat and kneels to quickly fuss the dogs before going into the kitchen to greet Hannibal.

“It smells lovely in here.” He smiles sweetly, curling his arms around Hannibal’s waist.

“Pumpkin spice cake.” Hannibal says as he kisses his lips, their noses bumping. “Your nose is cold.” He frowns as Will’s red nose brushes his own.

“The rest of me is cold too.” Will chuckles softly.

“Change out of your clothes. I’ll make you something warm to drink.” Hannibal says, releasing Will.

“Pumpkin spice?”

“Pumpkin spice.” With that, Will pulls away to quickly get changed.

He re-emerges in Hannibal’s red sweater and a pair of silk pyjama pants. Hannibal is standing in front of the coffee machine, doesn’t notice him come in. So Will comes up behind him, arms wrapping back around his waist as he stands on his toes and hooks his chin over Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal smiles, craning his neck to catch Will’s lips in another delightful kiss.

“The fire is on in the front room. Wait for me, I’ll be out in a moment.” Will nods.

“Don’t take too long.”

When Hannibal goes to sit with Will in front of the fire, he comes into the front room with a slice of pumpkin spice cake and a pumpkin spice latte. “Thank you.” Will smiles as Hannibal hands him a plate and a mug and curls up under the blanket with him.

“Are you warm enough?” Hannibal asks as he rests his head on Will’s shoulder, arm slinking over his waist.

“I am now that you’re here.” Chuckles Will. He prods his fork into the cake. “Here, ahh.”

“I already had some earlier.” Hannibal says. “This slice is for you.” Will huffs at that.

“Yes, but I didn’t feed it to you, did I?” Hannibal supposes he has a point. He parts his lips and takes the cake off Will’s fork. “Is it nice?”

“I should be asking you that.” Hannibal muses. “It’s better, now that you’ve fed it to me.” Will takes another bite and loads his fork again.

“Then I’ll feed you every bite henceforth. Ahh—“ Hannibal takes the cake.

“‘Henceforth’?” He questions. “That’s not a word you’d normally use.”

“Spending too much time with you.” Will chuckles, taking another bite of cake before feeding Hannibal the next bit.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Hannibal pouts sweetly.

“No.” Will says. “Never a bad thing, spending time with you.” Hannibal smiles at that, cheeks dusted a rosy red, much to Will’s delight. “You’re cute when you blush like that.” Will chuckles, holding out his fork again to feed Hannibal.

“I don’t blush.” Hannibal insists.

“I think you’ll find that you do, Darlin’,” Will chuckles, “and it’s ever so adorable.”

“I am not ‘adorable’, as you so put it.” scowls Hannibal as Will pushes another forkful in his mouth to stop his protests.

“Yes you are.” Will says. “The Chesapeake Ripper can still be cute.” He kisses away the bit of frosting that has clung to Hannibal’s mouth with a soft smile. “The cake was lovely.” Will says. “Thank you, Darlin’.”

“Anything for you, beloved.”

“Does that include admitting you’re cute?” Will asks teasingly, cocking his brow. Hannibal hesitates.

“Anything but that.”


	5. Day 6 - Haunting

“Oh come on Hannibal, it’ll be fun.” Encourages Will. “Besides, I already bought tickets.”

“Already?”

“Of course. How else would you agree to come if I didn’t already have tickets?” He chuckles. Sweeping Hannibal’s hair away from his face.

“I suppose it doesn’t hurt to come along.” Hannibal murmurs, much to Will’s delight.

“Perfect!” Will says. “Tonight at 7:30. I’ll pick you up from the office, make it a bit more romantic.”

“Romantic?” Hannibal asks, cocking a brow. “We’re going to a haunted house.”

“Yes, but me picking you up from work with flowers and expensive chocolates makes it seem more romantic, doesn’t it?” Will croons.

“If you insist.” Chuckles Hannibal as Will catches his lips in a kiss.

“I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah.” Will says softly. “See you tonight." With that, Hannibal leaves for the office, closing the front door behind him.

Hannibal spends the day pondering this haunted house date. It’ll be fun he’s sure, he’ll be with Will after all. But Hannibal can’t stop that bit of fear that pools in his gut. He’s never been great with jump scares— horror movies are bad enough. But still, Hannibal eagerly awaits their date. He watches the clock tick by as his clients come and go, and soon enough, 7:30pm rolls around. And like he promised, he opens the door to find Will waiting with a bouquet of roses and a box of expensive chocolates.

“Told ya, romantic.” Will smiles sheepishly. Hannibal, however, can’t keep the grin off his face.

“Very romantic.” Hannibal smiles, pulling Will into his arms to kiss his lips. “

These are for you,” Will says, handing him the chocolates and the roses.

“A sweet gesture. Thank you, Will.” Hannibal replaces the dying flowers in the vase of the waiting room.

“Ready to go?” Will reaches out his hand, which Hannibal takes, lacing their fingers together.

Hannibal likes it when Will drives, one hand planted on his thigh as the other holds the steering wheel. It feels nice, having the weight of Will’s palm on his thigh. It feels comfortable and safe and warm, something Hannibal hasn’t felt for a long time.

When they get to the haunted house Hannibal grips Will’s hand, heart thumping in his chest as Will lead them in. It’s dark and foggy, courtesy of the fog machines. Hannibal grips Will’s hand, squeezing tight as Will leads them through the maze of corridors. It’s loud, with shrieks and wails coming from all directions as decorations dangle from the ceiling. And then, something jumps out at Will. It startles him, but not enough for him to show it. Will chuckles.

“See? Just a bit of fun.” He chuckles, kissing Hannibal’s face. “Nothing to be scared of.”

“This doesn’t scare me Will.” Hannibal’s nose crinkles cutely as Will chuckles again.

“You don’t have to be scared with me, you know.” Will reassures, nosing at his ear.

“I said I’m not scared.” Will can only smile.

“If you insist Darlin’.” Hannibal feels a soft blush at the endearment, one that Will just catches under the darkness. Will can’t help the flutter of amusement that bubbles in his chest when he catches a glimpse of the fluster he finds so adorable. He leads Hannibal through the corridors and rooms of the haunted house— so far there haven’t been anymore jumpscares, much to Hannibal’s relief.

But then, right in front of his face, there’s a shriek, and the most god awful looking clown jumps out in front of him. Hannibal yelps. It all happens in a split second as he impulsively reaches out. There’s a twist of his hands and a crack of bones and then... silence, as the body thumps to the ground.

“Hannibal!” Exclaimed Will— thank fuck it was dark.

“That may have been impulsive.” Hannibal huffs as Will quickly drags them away from the body until they’re far from the scene of damage. Will crowds him up against a wall, caging him in as he laughs and kisses his lips.

“You kill someone because of a jump scare, and it’s merely an impulse?” He asks against his lips.

“It scared me.” Hannibal mumbled, embarrassed as Will kissed his lips. Will, once again, laughs at that, brushing their noses together as they kiss. 

“Well. It got you to finally admit that even the Chesapeake Ripper gets scared of these pop up Halloween attractions.” He muses. “Don’t mock me.” Hannibal pouts. “I’m not mocking you Darlin’.” Will cooes promisingly. “It’s just nice to know you _are_ still human.” 

“Of course I am.” Hannibal huffs. “What a ridiculous thing to say.” Will grins, kissing his cheek.

“It’s almost funny how murder is a reflex.” He laughs, but Hannibal can only frown again. “Alright come on, let’s get out of here before you cause any more havoc.”


	6. Day 7 - Sweaters

Hannibal sighs shakily as he sits in front of the fire. Will comes into the front room, tea in his hands. He curls up beside Hannibal and hands him the mug. 

“Cold?” 

“A little.” Hannibal says sheepishly. 

“Where’s your sweater? I’ll get it for you.” Offers Will with a smile, preparing to get up as Hannibal eyes him up and down.

“You’re wearing it.” He chuckles sweetly as he gazes at the way the collar of the sweater hangs a little off his shoulder and the cuffs of the sleeves cling to the palms of Will’s hands.

“Oh— sorry about that... I can bring you one of mine if you—“ 

“Sweater paws.” Smiles Hannibal. 

“H— what?” Will cocks a brow, blinking at the way Hannibal looks so amused at Will. 

“Sweater paws.” He repeats. Will stares at him, then erupts into a fit of giggles, his hand coming to cover his mouth. 

“I can’t believe you even know what sweater paws are.” Chuckles Will as he stands in front of Hannibal, the smile on his face ever so warm. 

“I do know some colloquial language, you know.” Hannibal huffs. “You can keep the sweater. It looks good on you.” Will can only huff and smile. 

“I’ll bring you a sweater, hold on.” Will hurries out of the front room and up the stairs to their bedroom. 

At first, he considers picking up one of Hannibal’s own sweaters. But... considering he’s wearing Hannibal’s sweater, it’s only fair that Hannibal has one of his. So, he pulls out a grey cable knit turtle neck sweater, and brings it downstairs for Hannibal. 

“Here.” He smiles, handing Hannibal the sweater. “I bought you one of mine.” Hannibal lets out a huff of laughter. 

“I’m significantly broader than you are, Will.” He says, standing up. “I’m not sure it’ll fit.” Regardless he pulls the sweater over his head and oh, Will cannot stop staring. He swallows dryly at the way the wool hugs his body, and it just about fits, though Will can see the faintest shadow of his toned chest.

“Now we match.” Will muses, sitting down and pulling Hannibal into his lap, so Hannibal’s knees straddle his hips, his hands holding on to Will’s shoulders. 

“So? Do I look good?” Hannibal teases as Will’s hands grasp his waist. 

“Of course you do.” Will huffs with a smile. “You always look good.” 

“Hmm.” Hannibal smiles. “I’ll take a compliment from the most beautiful man alive.” Hannibal leans in, his nose brushing against Will’s. 

“I thought that was you?” Cooes Will as his nose bumps Hannibal’s. “You’re still cold.” 

“I’ll warm up.” Says Hannibal. “Having both your sweater and you will keep me sufficiently warm.” 

“Good.” Smiles Will. “Because you look good in my sweater.” 

“As do you in mine.” Will laughs quietly and leans to kiss Hannibal’s lips. 

“I love you, Darlin’.” 

“I love you too, beloved.”


	7. Day 8 - Possessed

Will heard a screech coming from the attic, followed by a “what the fuck is this?!” Will’s heart races as he rushes up to the attic to see Hannibal scrambling away from an old looking doll. He lets out a breathy of relief, then a soft laugh. 

“I’ve never heard you swear before.” Chuckles Will sweetly as he curls his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders as he kneels on the attic floor behind him. 

“I have a particular dislike for dolls.” Hannibal murmurs, brows creased together as one hand grasps Will’s arm and squeezes softly. 

“I never took you to be one to be afraid of dolls.” Chuckles Will, releasing him. “We’ll just get rid of it.” He walks over to the dusty doll. 

“I would refrain from touching that, Will—“ but before Hannibal can stop him, Will picks up the doll. 

“What?” He questions.

“It’s just a doll.” 

Or so Will thinks. 

Hannibal thinks it’s a hilarious prank when he sees the doll sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. 

“Will!” Hannibal lets out a startled yelp that wakes his sleeping lover. 

“Hannibal— Jesus Christ it’s 2am!” 

“Please, jokes like this are hardly amusing.” Frowns Hannibal. 

“Jokes like what?” Will tiredly yawns. Hannibal gestures to the armchair at the corner of the room. 

“I thought you tossed the doll out.” 

“I did, I threw it in the...” Will glances up to see the doll, “trash...” 

“Get rid of it.” Hannibal grips the sheets, staring at the doll. “Get rid of it, now.” He exhaled shakily as Will squeezes his hand. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Will smiles, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I’ll sort it out.” He sighs, sliding out of bed. “You can go back to sleep.” With another trembling sigh, Hannibal nods, sliding back down onto the bed. Will kisses his head, running his hand through his hair before hurrying to get the doll out of Hannibal’s sight. 

Hannibal anxiously awaits Will’s return, staring at the chair, and then at the bedroom door. And he lets out a heavy sigh of relief when Will returns. 

“It’s gone, Darlin’.” Smiles Will. “You can sleep now.” Hannibal nods as Will kisses his head again. He opens his arms to pull Will, his head dropping to his chest. “Feel better?” Hannibal nods again. 

“Thank you.” Hannibal doesn’t think much of it. 

Until the next evening, Hannibal walks into their bedroom to see the doll, sat in the armchair again. 

“Will!” He yelps again, which has Will darting up the stairs.

“Hanni— what—“ Hannibal nods toward the doll sat in the armchair again. Hannibal doesn’t think much of it. 

Until the next evening, Hannibal walks into their bedroom to see the doll, sat in the armchair again. 

“Will!” He yelps again, which has Will darting up the stairs.

“Hanni— what—“ Hannibal nods toward the doll sat in the armchair. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. This is not happening.” He grumbles. “I’m burning it.” He grabs the doll and hurries down the stairs, where luckily, the fire is on. Hannibal follows him downstairs, watching as Will tosses the doll into the flames. 

“See? All sorted.” He says sweetly, sitting down on the sofa, but Hannibal is tentative. “Look, I’m watching it burn. It’s okay.” He chuckles as Hannibal hesitantly comes into the room. “Come here, Hannibun.” He croons, tugging Hannibal into his lap. 

“Don’t call me that.” Scowls Hannibal with a blush. 

“You love it really— look, you’re blushing.” 

“No I am not.” Hannibal huffs petulantly as Will kisses his lips. 

“Yes you are.” Laughs Will sweetly. “Adorable.” 

“You know I hate that word.” 

“You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me.” Will teases, to which Hannibal’s lips purse, nose crinkling. “Look, you can stop worrying about the doll. See? It’s burnt to a crisp.” Hannibal turns around to face the roaring flames, and indeed, the doll had turned to ashes. Well, that is, until Hannibal heads for the bedroom later that night to the doll once more, occupying the armchair.


	8. Day 9 - Apple Orchard

“Wow.” Will sighs softly. “You bought this place?” He asks, stepping out of the car to admire the plot of land, covered with apple trees. 

“Just for you.” Hannibal smiles. “I thought the dogs would benefit from so much land, the apples trees were a bonus.” The apple trees were beginning to bloom in all different sizes and colours— there must be more than one type of apple. 

“The apples are beautiful.” Will smiles. “What are we gonna do with so many?” He lets the dogs out of the car to run around the orchard, watching as the dogs dart off into the mist. Hannibal watches as an apple falls from the tree. He kneels down, picks it up, and wipes it off. He takes a bite, teeth crunching through the cold chill of the apple flesh. 

“It’s sweet. Here, ahh.” He holds the apple up to Will’s lips, but Will simply smiles and leans in, standing on his toes to kiss Hannibal’s lips, licking the sweetness off Hannibal’s lips. 

“Yeah.” Will cooes. “It *is* sweet.” He chuckles as Hannibal glances at him, a little startled. His cheeks are tinted pink, partially from the cold, and partially from the way Will suddenly kissed him. Will takes the apple from Hannibal’s hand and steps into his space, curling one arm around his waist. 

“What do you say, shall we pick some apples?” He asks, grasping Hannibal’s hand and lacing their fingers. “We can make apple pie or... apple crumble... or toffee apples...” 

“It sounds like we’ll be eating a lot of apples.” Chuckles Hannibal as he leans in and brushes Will’s nose with the tip of his. 

“Well, you did buy an entire orchard.” Will points out as he leads Hannibal through the rows of trees. “Like I said, the apple trees were a bonus.” Hannibal pulls another apple from the tree, his thumb brushing the red skin. “And I’m glad the apples are sweet.” 

“Not as sweet as you.” Croons Will. Hannibal looks at him, confused. “And before you try to deny it, yes you are.” Will smiles.

“I wasn’t going to protest.” Murmurs Hannibal. “But you know how I feel about compliments.” Will huffs. 

“You bought an entire apple orchard just so my dogs could run around. Have more space. Even if you can’t admit it, you’re the sweetest man I know.” Will catchesHannibal’s soft flush as it spreads across his cheeks and nose. 

“It made you and them happy.” Hannibal murmurs. “Of course I was going to buy the orchard.” 

“And that’s what I love about you.” Will chuckles, squeezing his hand as Hannibal smiles tenderly. “You’re thoughtful,  
even of my dogs. You’re thoughtful of me.” 

“You are always my priority, Will.” Assures Hannibal as Will’s arms curl around his waist and pull him in. 

“And you’re mine.” Hannibal smiles, then Will says “second to my dogs.” Hannibal pouts and frowns, brows creasing together as Will laughs playfully. “I’m kidding. Of course my Hannipumpkin comes first.” Hannibal’s nose crinkles. 

“Please never call me that again.” 

“Why not?” Will asks, with those pleading puppy eyes that Hannibal loves ever so much. “You didn’t like Hannibun, and now Hannipumpkin?”“They’re cheesy.” Hannibal huffs, to which Will laughs again. 

“Alright, alright, no more petnames...” he glances deviously at Hannibal, who seems pleased, before—“Hannipumpkin.”


	9. Day 11 - Scythe

Hannibal comes home one evening to find the house donned in Halloween decorations. With a playful sigh, he rolls his eyes and admires all the decorations— fairy lights and pumpkins and skeletons decorate the porch. He opens the front door, but Will’s nowhere to be seen. 

“Will?” He calls. He eyes all the decorations in the house— Will has put some tremendous thought into their first Halloween together. Hannibal knows Will has never experienced a proper fall, so he has a new found appreciation for the decor. Will has really gone all out, and honestly, Hannibal can’t wait to see what decorations Will would put up for Christmas. “Will?” Hannibal calls again as he made his way through the house. “Are you home?” Hannibal heads for the front room to see a dark figure holding a... scythe?

“Ahh!” Hannibal shrieks as the shadow moves toward him, then a hand comes out to remove the hood. 

“Hannibal,” chuckles Will with a smile. “It’s just me.” 

“You scared me.” Frowns Hannibal. 

“Was it the scythe?” Will asks, leaning in to kiss Hannibal’s lips. 

“Maybe it’s the fact that you’re stood in the dark in the middle of our living room. Holding said scythe?” Hannibal’s nose crinkles cutely as he scowls at Will, who smiles sweetly. 

“Oh come on,” Will cooes, “it’s the Halloween spirit.” 

“Remind me what that is...” Hannibal says as he cocks his brow, “scaring your husband while holding a scythe in the dark?” Will puts the scythe down and steps forward to envelope Hannibal in his arms. 

“Don’t be mad at me,” Will croons with a cheeky smile, “it’s my first Halloween. I wanna make the most of it.” 

“... by scaring your husband half to death...?” Hannibal questions.

“Come on. It wasn’t that scary.” Will insists, bumping his nose against Hannibal’s. 

“There was a shadow stood holding a scythe in our living room in the dark. It was scary.” Hannibal scowls as Will plants a kiss on his lips. 

“But Hannibee...”Will croons with pleading eyes. 

“What is with the disgustingly sweet petnames recently?” Murmurs Hannibal as he pouts against Will’s lips. 

“I’ll eventually find one you like...” Will says with a grin. 

“Good luck with that.” Mumbles Hannibal as Will plants kiss after kiss on Hannibal’s lips. “You know how I feel about these ridiculous names.” 

“You think they’re cute really.” Chides Will as he picks up the scythe to run the plastic under Hannibal’s chin. 

“I assure you Will they are anything but cute— now put that scythe down.” Hannibal frowns, his hand batting the plastic away. 

“Lighten up old man,” Will says playfully, dropping the scythe again as he kisses Hannibal's lips. “It’s just a Halloween prop, nothing to be scared of.”


	10. Day 12 - Apple Picking

Will comes up behind Hannibal in the kitchen and curls his arms around his waist, smiling sweetly as he hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

“I booked a day for us to go apple picking.” He croons as Hannibal’s knife stops in its motion. Hannibal puts the knife down and swivels in his arms, hands cupping his hips. 

“Apple picking?” Smiles Hannibal. 

“Mmh.” Nods Will. “Honey crisp apples for my Hanni-honey.” He chuckles softly, amused at the way Hannibal’s nose crinkles. “What? I’m still trying to find a name you like.” Will chuckles. “So. What do you say? Apple picking this weekend?” 

“Only if you never call me Hanni-honey again.” Huffs Hannibal petulantly, to which Will nods. 

“Okay... Hannibear...” Hannibal frowns again, but Will is quick to kiss the frown off his face. It’s a quiet morning when they get to the orchard. There’s no one there but the two of them, and a beautiful mass of apple trees. Honey crisp apple trees, to be precise. 

The trees however, are a little higher up than Will had first expected. Often, Hannibal catches him on the tips of his toes trying to reach the apples. He smiles softly at the sight— it’s rather cute, actually, seeing Will stretch to reach the apples. 

Whenever he reaches, his shirt rides up just enough to expose the pale stretch of his flank. Will pulls an apple from the tree, putting it into his basket. 

“Would you like some help reaching the others?” Hannibal asks as he watched Will struggle for another apple. Will’s head turns, then he smiles. 

“Please.” Will expects Hannibal to reach above him and pull the apples down, but instead, Hannibal stands in front of him. 

“Jump.” 

“O-oh... I wasn’t umm... expecting...” Will’s cheeks tint pink as Hannibal waits for him to hop on. 

“I won’t drop you, Will.” Chuckles Hannibal reassuringly. Will hesitates again, but then jumps onto Hannibal’s back, legs around his waist and an arm around his shoulders. 

“See? Can you reach?” Hannibal asks as Will reaches for the apples with much less difficulty. 

“Wonderful.” Cooes Will as he kisses Hannibal’s head rewardingly, dropping an apple into the basket by Hannibal’s feet. 

“Teamwork.” Hannibal muses, glancing up lovingly as Will reaches for another apple. 

“We make a great team... me and my Hannibear.” Hannibal looks up at him again, scowling, but Will quickly kisses away his scowl as he ducks his head to kiss his lips. He can tell Hannibal hates the petname, but he can’t help it. The way Hannibal frowns is just so cute. 

“Please. Not Hannibear.” 

“Hannibear, Hannibear, Hannibear, Hannibear, Hanni—“ 

“Will, I’m going to drop you.” Warns Hannibal. 

“You wouldn’t do that to me.” Will croons, kissing Hannibal’s head again to cheer him up. “I might if you keep calling me Hannibear.” Hannibal huffs petulantly as Will drops another apple into the basket. 

“Aww, but don’t you think it’s cute? It perfectly suits you!” Exclaims Will. Hannibal blushes a little as Will cooes at him like he’s a child. “Would you prefer Hanni-baby?” Hannibal almost cringes at that. 

“...” 

“Go back to Hannibear.” Hannibal sighs, defeated. Will proudly smiles. 

“Whatever you say... Hannibear.”


	11. Day 13 - Corn Maze

“There’s a corn maze not far from us that opens this weekend.” Hannibal says as he watches Will pack up after his class. He comes into the empty lecture theatre and immediately, Will opens his arms to envelope him in, smiling. 

“There is?” Will asks, pulling Hannibal in closer. 

“There is.” Confirms Hannibal. “I’d like to go.” 

“Then we’ll go.” Will smiles. “Wherever you want to go, we’ll go.” He leans up until their noses brush and their lips touch, kissing Hannibal sweetly, who smiles into the kiss. “So. When do you want to go?” Asks Will as he brushes a piece of Hannibal’s hair behind his ear. 

“You have tomorrow off, correct?” Will smiles. 

“Didn’t before,” cooes Will, “but I do now.” He chuckles. “It’s a date.” 

“Your class won’t be missing you?” Hannibal asks. 

“I don’t have a class tomorrow.” Says Will. “Normally have a meeting with Jack, but you know how I feel about those.” 

“Unfortunately I am more than aware of how you feel.” Muses Hannibal. “So. Tomorrow then?” 

“Tomorrow, Darlin’. I’m all yours.” Will promises, sealing his promise with a kiss. The corn maze is... much bigger than they’d first anticipated. But the stalks of corn are beautiful. They look almost ripe, ready to be picked, and Hannibal can’t stop staring at them. 

“These would make for gorgeous steamed corn cobs.” Hannibal says as they pace through the maze. 

“Hannibal. Focus on getting out of the maze.” Will smiles, squeezing his hand, his thumb brushing the soft skin of his hand. 

“The cobs are a beautiful shade of yellow... almost ripe... they must be sweet, too.” Hannibal thinks out loud as his other hand brushes the leaves. 

“As sweet as my Hannikins?” Croons Will, somewhat teasingly, for he knows these petnames get on Hannibal’s nerves. 

“Will you ever stop with the god awful names?” Hannibal scowls, to which Will shakes his head and grins. 

“Never. Not until I find one you like.” Hannibal frowns, but Will lets go of his hand in order of cupping his face. “Careful. The wind might change and your face will stay like that.” He smirks playfully. 

“You and I both know that is not true, Will.” Hannibal huffs, but nevertheless, a smile covers his face. A smile hat Will kisses. 

“Come on, let’s keep going.” 

Will, however, seems to walk faster than Hannibal can while he’s admiring the stalks of corn, so the next thing Hannibal knows, is that Will has disappeared. 

“... Will?” Hannibal glances around and hurries on in an attempt to find Will. 

“... so when Halloween comes around, we can— Hannibal?” Will’s head whips around to see Hannibal— not behind him. “Oh, god...” 

Meanwhile, Hannibal roams the maze, calling out for his beloved. 

“Will?” He calls, looking left and right for the neat head of curls he loves so much. “Will...” Hannibal lets out a shaky, defeated sigh, biting on his lip as he glances around like a lost puppy. “Will? Where did you go?” He calls out once again as he turns another corner. “Beloved? Where are you?” His brows crease as worry begins to pool in his gut. Will tries to retrace his steps to find Hannibal, but he has no luck. “Hannibun?” He calls out, making sure to look around every corner. “Darlin’? Where are you?” He continues through the maze, hoping to bump into Hannibal on the way. “Baby?” He sighs when Hannibal is nowhere tobe seen, but he keeps walking. 

They’re in the maze for what seems like hours and hours, before Hannibal finally hears— “Hannibear?” another one of Will’s ridiculous nicknames. Part of him grumbles at the name, but most of him is relieved to be able to hear him. 

“Will?” Hannibal calls back. “Will.” Hannibal’s steps speed up as another call of “Hannibee?” Catches his ear. He follows each ridiculous petname, pace quickening as he gets closer and closer. Then, he turns a corner to see— 

“Will!” He lets out a deep sigh of relief and smiles as Will turns around. 

“Hanni!” Will hurries toward him, immediately pulling him into his arms. “I was worried you got lost and I wouldn’t find you.” He sighs heavily, breathing in Hannibal’s scent which he has missed so much. “God, I missed you. I should have kept hold of you— I knowhow fascinating you find corn.” He chuckles playfully as he looks up at Hannibal, leaning in to brush his nose against Hannibal’s. 

“Keep a closer eye on me next time.” Hannibal laughs breathlessly, squeezing his arms around Will’s waist. 

“Oh, I will.” Promises Will. “Can’t let my Hannikins out of sight again.” And this time, Hannibal does not protest Will’s ridiculous nicknames.


	12. Day 14 - Dark Forest

“Are you sure this night time walk was a good idea?” Hannibal asks as he squeezes Will’s hand. 

“There’s no way Hannibal the Cannibal is afraid of a dark forest.” chides Will with the sweetest smile. “Besides, you’ve got me.” Hannibal huffs. 

“I never said I was scared. I simply questioned whether it was wise.” Frowned Hannibal as the leaves crunched under his feet. 

“Treat it as a breath of fresh air.” Encourages Will. “We could both do with it. Besides, it’s nice to get out every so often— and not for work.” Hannibal hums, glancing around nervously at the darkness that envelopes them. The trees sway with the whistling wind as they walk, Will kicking the leaves out of the way as they go. 

“It’s a beautiful night out.” Says Hannibal. “Look at how beautiful the stars are.” Will looks up, and he’s is right. The stars are bright and beautiful. “It’s a clear night... the stars are exceptionally fascinating.” Hannibal notes, looking up at the speckles of dusty white above them. 

“Not as beautiful as you, my beautiful Hannibear.” Will says with a smile. Hannibal’s nose crinkles as he scowls. 

“Will.” He grumbles. “Please, these names are getting ridiculous.” 

“They’ll get even more ridiculous until I find one you like.” Will teases, flicking the tip of his nose playfully as they walk. 

“Well I don’t like any. What’s wrong with my name?” Hannibal asks. 

“Nothing.” Will cooes. “But don’t you think it’s cute to have pet names?” Hannibal however, is clearly not as amused as Will is. 

“It would be cute... if I were a pet.” Snarls Hannibal as they trek through the forest. Will laughs teasingly. “Then... how about Hannipup?” Will grins playfully, their arms swinging as they walk. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Then... how about Hannibae?” Will suggests. The leaves rustle beneath their feet as he sucks in a breath of the fresh, crisp air. 

“Why are these all so cringey?” Hannibal’s head whips around as he hears a stick crack behind them, but Will doesn’t seem to have heard it, so he brushes it off. 

“Then how about... Hannibanana?” Will croons with a playful lilt to his words. 

“Seriously Will, these are getting more obnoxious by the minute.” Hannibal frowns, brows knitting together. “What’s wrong with—“ Hannibal hears another branch snap, then a loud rustle of leaves, and then quick steps. “Did you hear that?” His heart races in his chest as his head whips around, a pit of fear spreading in his stomach.

“Hear what?” Will asks, but Hannibal is distracted by something. “Darlin’? What did you hear?” Hannibal’s attention turns back to Will. 

“N-nothing, I just thought I heard an animal or something in the leaves...” Hannibal mumbles, letting out a soft sigh. But then... 

“Woof!” The bark of a dog startles Hannibal, who yelps and almost jumps out of his skin. They both turn around, and Will immediately softens at the sight of the stray pup. 

“Awww... it’s just a puppy, Hanni.” Will laughs softly as he releases Hannibal’s hand and kneels down to the dog. “Are you lost? No collar or tag...” he sighs pitifully. Will glances up at Hannibal with the sweetest puppy dog eyes, that mimic the puppy in his arms. “Can we bring him home?” He asks, and god, Hannibal really should say no. They have 7 dogs already! “Please?” 

But when Hannibal sees his lover, looking exactly like the dog he's holding, Hannibal can barely bring himself to say no. 

“Fine.” He relents with a defeated sigh. “As long as he doesn’t startle me half to death again.” Will beams, grinning as he stands back up to envelope his free arm around Hannibal’s waist.

“Thank you.” Will smiles sweetly, though he can tell Hannibal is staring at the dog with... jealous in his eyes. “Darlin’? Are you jealous?” Hannibal scoffs, pouting. 

“Don’t be silly, Will.” He mumbles. “Of course not.” But... of course he is. He already has to share Will’s attention with 7 other dogs, and Will can see right through his envy. 

“There’s no need to be jealous, Darlin’.” He cooes sweetly, leaning up to kiss his lips. “You’ll always be my favourite Hannipuppy.” 


	13. Day 16 - Boo!

“Will?” Hannibal has lost Will somewhere in the night market. It’s all dolled up in Halloween decorations, with pumpkins and skeletons and webs and lights. He’d turned around and suddenly, Will was gone. “Will?” He calls again, whipping his head round to see if he could see Will. His brow creases as he looks around, heading further between to stalls to see if he could spot his lover. He sighs heavily. Will had wanted to come to the night market to enjoy the Halloween scenery— he’s never had a proper Halloween after all.

Will has lost Hannibal in the night market. This is the second time Will has lost Hannibal somewhere, the first time being the other day, in the corn maze. He begins to worry as he looks around, back tracking his steps to try and find him. 

“Hannibear?” He cooes, hoping Hannibal would hear him. “Hannibear? Can you hear me?” He wanders around the market trying to find him. He sighs, worrying his lip between his teeth as he tries to find him. 

He keeps wandering in hopes of finding him. And then... he spots Hannibal, looking around for him. Will lets out a heavy breath of relief, and rushes over. He comes up behind Hannibal and... 

“Boo!” 

“Ahh!” Hannibal yelps as Will’s arms suddenly wrap around his waist and he jumps, his heart skipping in his chest. “Will!” Scolds Hannibal with a pout as he turns around in Will’s arms. “You scared me!” He huffs, brow creased as he pouts cutely. Will chuckles sweetly, his thumb running between his brows to smooth out the crease. 

“I lost ya there.” Cooes Will. “I turned around and you were gone. I’m glad I found you.” He sighs thankfully, his hand cupping Hannibal’s face. 

“I’m glad you found me too.” Smiles Hannibal, leaning in to bump their foreheads together. 

“This is the second time I’ve lost you.” Laughs Will. 

“What happened to never losing your Hannikins again?” Hannibal teases, squeezing Will’s hands as Will kisses his lips. “Clearly I’m not very good at this whole “don’t lose your husband” business.” Will sheepishly laughs. “Forgive me, Hanniboo?” He cooes as Hannibal’s nose crinkles. 

“Hanniboo? Really?” Huffs Hannibal. “That’s terrible. Awful. The worst one you’ve come up with so far.” That pulls a laugh from Will. 

“It’s cute, don’t you think?” He smiles. “Hanniboo, my little Halloween ghost.” 

“First of all, Will, I am bigger than you are.” He points out petulantly. “Second of all, a ghost? Am I that frightening?” Hannibal asks with adorable puppy dog eyes that melt Will’s heart. 

“Definitely not.” Will smiles. “You’re the sweetest ghost, the cutest Hanniboo.” 

“If I recall correctly it was you who scared me, not the other way around.” Frowns Hannibal. 

“Maybe.” Chuckles Will. “But you’re still my Hanniboo.”


	14. Day 17 - Candles

Hannibal had been incredibly tired when he got home. So tired that he didn’t even feel like making dinner. So that meant that tonight, it was Will’s turn to cook and care for Hannibal. 

“Here,” Will smiles, handing Hannibal a mug of pumpkin spice latte. “Dinner will be ready soon.” He says, sitting down beside Hannibal, whose head drops down to rest on Will’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Sighs Hannibal. “Today has just been much more exhausting than I would have liked.” He chuckles wearily, sighing heavily as he sips his latte. 

“We can take a bath after dinner.” Will says. “I bought new candles today— one of them is cinnamon, and the other one is apple spice. They didn’t have pumpkin spice though.” He muses, kissing Hannibal’s head. “Thought we could try them out.” 

“I’d like that.” Hannibal tiredly smiles. Will’s hand brushes through Hannibal’s hair, sweeping his bangs away from his face to kiss his forehead. They sit in silence for a little while, and once Hannibal finishes his drink, Will takes his mug. 

“Dinner is ready.” He says as the oven bell goes off just as he stands up. Hannibal nods quietly and stands up, following Will to the kitchen. 

Dinner smells lovely. Hannibal sweetly smiles as Will puts a plate in front of him— just a simple steak and home made fries. 

“Thank you.” Will kisses Hannibal’s head as he lights the candelabra in the middle of the dining room table. 

Dinner is a quiet affair, and Hannibal barely has the energy to maintain conversation. Will understands— sometimes it’s just too much energy to talk. So Will doesn’t force him to talk, and they eat in silence. 

He clears the plates away and blows the candelabra out. “Bath?” Hannibal nods, so Will leads them up to the master bedroom. “I’ll run the water while you undress.” Hannibal nods again and watches as Will pulls out a sweater and some pyjama pants for Hannibal to wear, as well as some warm towels, which he keeps on the heater in the bathroom. 

As the tub fills, he lights the new candles, putting them on the edge of the tub. They fill the bathroom with a nice autumn smell, one that Will thinks Hannibal will appreciate, even in his exhausted state. After the tub is full, he turns off the water and heads back to the bathroom to find Hannibal in a bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“The bath is ready.” Hannibal stands up and nods, following Will to the bathroom. The robe drops from his body and Hannibal climbs into the warm water, sighing at the way the warmth hums through his body. 

“Are you joining me?” 

“Of course.” Smiles Will. He undresses, and Hannibal watches, admiring the crevices of Will’s body as he strips, clothes tossed to the corner of the bathroom. He blushes a little as he watches his lover undress, eyes fixated very much below the waist. “See something you like?” Teases Will as he catches Hannibal’s gaze. He chuckles sweetly at the way Hannibal’s blush deepens. Will climbs into the water behind Hannibal, pulling him in so his back touches Will’s chest.

“How do you like the candles?” Asks Will, kissing Hannibal’s ear. 

“They smell good.” Smiles Hannibal. “I like them, very autumn appropriate.” He says, head killing back against Will’s shoulder as he closes his eyes. 

“Still tired?” Hannibal nods. 

“I apologise for being so... out of it today.” Sighs Hannibal. “I had a particularly difficult patient and... it was just a more tiring day than I had anticipated.” 

“It’s okay. Just close your eyes.” Smiles Will. “It looks like you could do with the rest.” Will kisses his head, hands running up and down his body as Hannibal closes his eyes. “My poor Hannibun.” Chuckles Will playfully, taking advantage of Hannibal’s exhaustion, knowing he’s too tired to protest. Hannibal grumbles and frowns, but only nuzzles closer to his chest. 

“Don’t you get bored of these obnoxious names?” Hannibal frowns as Will laughs sweetly, his laughter rumbling against Hannibal’s back. 

“Never... my Hannibear.”


	15. Day 18 - Jack O'Lantern

“Hannipumpkin?” Hannibal sighs at the petname as Will comes up behind him, arms around his waist and his chin hooked over his shoulder. 

“I’m much more likely to indulge in your requests without the ridiculous nicknames, Will.” Hannibal pouts, turning his head to catch Will’s lips. 

“Can we carve those pumpkins yet?” He asks with the smile that he just knows Will get him what he wants. “We’ve had them for over a week and not used them. Plus... I’ve never carved a pumpkin before.” 

Hannibal hums, turning off the stovetop, turning around in Will’s arms. 

“You’d like to carve pumpkins today?” Will nods, giving Hannibal the puppy dog eyes. Hannibal chuckles, smiling sweetly as he presses a kiss to Will’s nose. “After dinner.” Will grins, proud that he’s managed to get what he wants again. 

“Can’t wait to decorate the front porch.” 

After dinner, Will immediately rushes to grab the pumpkins from the kitchen counter. 

“Eager.” Hannibal chuckles as he picks up a few sizes of serated knives. 

“Of course. This is my first proper Halloween.” Protests Will, picking the biggest pumpkin from the lot to carve. 

“Will,” 

“Hmm?” Will picks up a sharpie, stops in his tracks, and turns to look at Hannibal. 

“I can’t wait to spend more holidays with you.” Will’s heart skips in his chest. Hannibal normally isn’t one for sentiments and lovey-dovey comments. He softens, putting down his pen to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s waist. 

“I can’t wait to spend holidays with you too, Hannibear.” Will cooes cutely. “Halloween... Christmas... Valentine’s Day... I can’t wait to spend them all with you, Hannibun.” Will catches the way Hannibal blushes a little, cheeks tinted pink as Will cups his face. “Come on, carve these pumpkins with me.” Will kisses his lips and pulls away, turning his attention back to the pumpkin. 

Hannibal watches, enamoured as Will cuts the top off the pumpkin and draws a face on it. 

“Don’t forget to scoop the insides out first,” Hannibal says, handing him a large metal spoon. Will takes the spoon and guts the pumpkin, scooping all of the seeds and flesh into another bowl. “We can use that to make something later.” He smiles, cutting the top off his own pumpkin. 

Watching Will so excitedly carve the face into his pumpkin is simply adorable. The way he smiles and laughs, the way he has so much fun with it. Hannibal can barely look away. 

“Look! I did it!” Will croons proudly, showing off his pumpkin. “Cute, right?” He chuckles, turning the pumpkin to face Hannibal. 

“It’ll look great on the front porch.” Hannibal smiles fondly as he finishes off his pumpkin. “Now we have a pair.” 

“Light em up? We can make a couple more?” Hannibal nods and quickly heads to grab two candles and a lighter. He carefully places a candle in each lantern and lights them. 

“A cute pair.” Will chuckles. “It’s me and you.” Hannibal smiles— so he’s right. Hannibal’s pumpkin is reminiscent of Will, and Will’s of Hannibal. 

“So we are.” He chuckles as Will pulls him into his arms. “My Hannipumpkin.” Will cooes. 

“And that makes this one... Willpumpkin?” Hannibal suggests, solely to amuse Will. 

“So you do like these pet names.” Teases Will. 

“Only when they’re for you.”

“Well. I prefer them when they’re for you... Hannipumpkin.”


	16. Day 19 - Bonfire

“Will?” 

“Yes, Darlin’?” Will cooes, turning away from his work to pay attention to Hannibal, whose arms have draped over Will’s shoulders, nose nuzzling his cheek. 

“I was thinking... it’s getting cold out.” He says. “And... I thought it would be nice if we had a proper... autumn evening... in front of the fire.” He suggests as Will peppers his cheek in kisses. 

“What, you mean the one that’s currently roaring in the front room?” Chuckles Will, but Hannibal shook his head. 

“No, dear.” Hannibal says. “I meant outside in the garden. We can set up a bonfire... roast marshmallows... make s’mores... let the dogs out...” he suggests as Will hums pleasantly at the suggestion. 

“Dogs? By the bonfire? Are you intending to cook them?” Jokes Will, to which Hannibal laughs softly. 

“No, beloved. I love you too much for that.” Hannibal muses. 

“You don’t seem like the type to like roasted marshmallows and s’mores.” Will points out as his hand reaches for Hannibal’s hair to gently card his fingers through the soft, ashy locks. “What’s gotten into you?” He chides, giving Hannibal another kiss. 

“I’m not a big fan of them. But you would be. Besides, we’re celebrating autumn properly, remember? That includes a bonfire.” Will hums in agreement as his fingers gently trail behind Hannibal’s ear. 

“Tomorrow, then?”

“Tomorrow.” 

The next evening, Will comes home from work to an empty house. 

“Hannipumpkin?” He croons, closing the door behind him. “Winston? Buster?” He calls, but there’s no response. Normally as soon as he opens the door, their dogs are there to greet him. “Hannibear? Are you outside?” Then he hears Winston barking, and follows them to the back door. The fire roars in the backyard, and Hannibal is already waiting for him on a picnic blanket. 

“Welcome home, beloved.” It’s so uncharacteristic to see Hannibal in a pair of simple pants and Will’s cableknit sweater, sat on the ground in front of a fire. 

“I’m home, Darlin’.” Will sighs sweetly, coming over to kiss him. “Let me change, I’ll be out to join you soon.” He pulls back as Hannibal nods, and heads back into the house to change his clothes. 

Will comes back out to the garden in Hannibal’s red sweater and a pair of comfortable pants, as well as a blanket. 

“Pumpkin spice.” Hannibal says, handing him a mug, which Will takes gratefully. 

“Where are the marshmallows I was promised?” Will asks teasingly as Hannibal cuddles up beside him. 

“Here. Roasting stick... and some marshmallows.” He says, handing over a pack of marshmallows and a roasting stick. “Graham crackers, and chocolate.” 

“You turned me into a cracker?” Will says, amused. 

“Very funny Will.” Hannibal huffs as Will stabs a marshmallow. 

“I’m hilarious.” Will croons as he roasts his marshmallow. Hannibal shivers a little, curling up further against Will’s side. “Are you cold?” 

“A little.” Hannibal murmurs as Will wraps the blanket around his shoulders and pulls him in. 

“Better?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Hannibal says with a smile. Will pulls sandwiches the marshmallow between two crackers and removes the roasting stick. 

“Here, ahh.” Will holds the s’more to Hannibal’s lips, who hesitates. 

“You know how I feel about unhealthy snacks.” Hannibal frowns, but before he can keep protesting, Will shoves the s’more in his mouth. 

“Enjoy the s’more. You can indulge every so often.” Will says, prodding another marshmallow as Hannibal rests his head on his shoulder. 

They sit quietly as Will sandwiches marshmallows between chocolate and crackers, sipping at pumpkin spice. The dogs run over, eager to crowd themselves in front of Hannibal and Will. Hannibal groans, pouting when Will begins to turn his attention to his dogs. 

“Can’t even cuddle with my husband without being interrupted.” He frowns, much to Will’s amusement. 

“You don’t have to be jealous you know.” Says Will, shoving a s’more into Hannibal’s mouth. 

“The fact that my competition is seven dogs is incredibly humiliating, Will.” He pouts as Will kisses his head. 

“You’re still my favourite Hannipuppy, if that makes you feel better.” 

“Hardly.” Mumbles Hannibal. “But I’ll take it. So long as you make it up to me.” Hannibal teases with a cheeky smile. Will snorts. 

“Anything for you, Hannibun.”


	17. Day 20 - Full Moon

“It’s beautiful.” Hannibal sighs contentedly. They’re out in the at the orchard with a perfect view of the full moon. They often miss a sight this pretty, between clashing schedules and piles of work. This is the first opportunity they’ve had to see the full moon together in months. They brought the dogs too, who are currently off their leashes jumping and rolling in leaves.

“It is.” Will agrees with a nod as he sits down on the ground and pulls Hannibal down with him. Hannibal slides between his thighs, Will’s arms wrapped around his waist as he peppers Hannibal’s neck and the side of his face in kisses. 

“Not as beautiful as you, though.” Will chuckles as they look up at the moon together. 

“You’re aware of how I feel about compliments... yet you insist on using them anyway.” Hannibal muses, to which Will huffs and smiles. 

“Why? You deserve to know how much I adore you... Hannibun.” Will grins mischievously. 

“Will...” Hannibal murmurs. “You’re pushing it.” Hannibal warns, though his hand grasps Will’s to tenderly squeeze it. “We came to watch the moon, so watch it with me.” 

“I am, I am...” Will chuckles. “Just... I’d like to watch you, too.” Hannibal smiles at that as Will’s chin hooks over his shoulder. 

“You know what they say about the full moon,” Will says after a few quiet minutes, “they bring out the werewolves.” “That’s just a myth, Will. We both know it.” 

“Mmh. Maybe.” Muses Will. “But it makes for a good story, at least.” 

“You hardly told the story. Will.” Hannibal scowls. 

“Well? Would you like me to?” Offers Will, to which Hannibal huffs, rolling his eyes playfully. 

“I guess—“ There’s a howl in the background, one that immediately makes Hannibal tense up in Will’s arms and his breath catch in his throat. 

“Did you hear that?” Hannibal asks.

“Sure did—“ Will begins, and then he hears it again, and he spots Max, darting down the path at full speed. “And I think I found the culprit— hi, boy.” He cooes as Max plants his front paws on Will’s thigh, tail thumping excitedly as Will releases one arm from Hannibal’s waist to ruffle Max’s fur. “Gave us quite a shock there, didn’t you?” He chuckles as he showers Max in attention. 

“You also scared me to death.” Hannibal frowns, but his hand still moves to their furry friend to card his hand through Max’s fur. 

“Aww, he didn’t mean to.” Will croons. “Did you, boy? No, you didn’t.” Hannibal pouts, grasping Will’s hand and bringing it back around his body. 

“Jealous again, Hannipuppy?” Teases Will, but Hannibal frowns. 

“No.” Hannibal mumbles. “Just wanted you to watch the moon with me.” Hannibal relaxes against his body as Will’s nose nuzzles his hair. 

“I’m watching, promise. It’s beautiful. Just... not as beautiful as you.”


	18. Day 22 - Falling Leaves

The leaves are falling off the trees quicker than Hannibal can keep up. The more he takes them into piles, the more they seem to fall. They’re just everywhere, and Hannibal can barely take two steps without feeling and hearing a crunch under his feet. These are the consequences of owning an orchard, Hannibal supposes. 

“Hannibun...” Will croons, arms wrapping around Hannibal’s body as he hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

“I believe you’re supposed to be helping me with these leaves.” Hannibal muses, cocking his brow as he turns to face Will. 

“I am— was. Take a break and jump in some leaves with me.” He requests— almost demands. 

“Will. We aren’t kids.” Chuckles Hannibal as he takes more leaves into another pile. 

“Oh come on,” he croons, “indulge me. Just for a little while.” Will encourages with a smile as he plucks the rake from Hannibal’s hand. 

“I really do not see the appeal in jumping in leaves.” Hannibal huffs as Will kisses the shell of his ear. 

“Trust me, it’s fun, I swear.” Will cooes. “You know you want to...” Hannibal turns around, curling his arms around Will’s waist, pulling him in. 

“How fun can jumping in leaves be,” he asks, “when I could be cuddling up with you instead?” Hannibal muses as Will chuckles. 

“You can cuddle me too, I don’t mind.” Will grins. “Jump in some leaves with me. If you hate it, you can have extra cuddles.” Will promises.

“I hate it.” Hannibal immediately says, though Will can just make out the small smile on his face. 

“You have to actually jump with me first.” Will pouts. 

“Why do you want me to humiliate myself?” Hannibal asks as Will drags him to a big pile of leaves. 

“There’s only me here, Hannibear.” Will reminds. “And I’ve seen you in every state possible. I promise, it’s a great stress reliever.” Hannibal relents with a sigh and rolls his eyes. 

“You’re like a child.” He grumbles as Will entices him to jump into the pile. 

So he does. 

Hannibal jumps. 

His feet land in the pile, leaves crunching beneath his feet and rustling beside him. And actually... Will is kind of right. 

“See?” He grins knowingly. “It was fun, wasn’t it?” 

“It was... an experience.” 

“Hannibal.. it’s a pile of leaves, not a life experience.” He laughs softly as Hannibal removes himself from the leaves. “Go on, do it again.” Will says, kicking the leaves back into the pile. 

“Will...” 

“Go on, you know you want to.” And this time, Hannibal is much easier to convince. So he jumps again and lands right into the pile of leaves, a smile on his face. 

“It’s fun, isn’t it!” 

“I believe I am owed cuddles for this?” Hannibal asks, cocking his brow. Will laughs fondly, opening his arms. 

“Of course you do, Hannibear.” Hannibal immediately sinks into his arms, sighing contentedly. 

“This is nice.” Hannibal mumbles into his shoulder. 

“Who’s like a child now?” Will huffs, amused. “So easy to bribe with a little bit of love.” 

“A little?” Hannibal queries with a pouty smile on his face. “I should hope you love me more than just a little.” 

“Of course I do.” Will assures, kissing him. “I love you... probably more than you can imagine.” Will chuckles sweetly. 

“My imagination is very big.” Hannibal muses, their noses brushing together. 

“I bet it is... my Hannibee.”


	19. Day 23 - Blood Red Setting Sun

“Come and watch the sunset with me.” Hannibal says, interrupting Will’s work. “I want to drive somewhere and watch it.” Will puts his pen down and turns around to his rather needy lover. 

“How do you intend to bribe me?” Croons Will as he stands up from his chair, looping his arms around Hannibal’s waist. 

“If I told you it would be a date, would that be enough bribery?” Will chuckles, leaning up to kiss his lips. 

“It would be,” Will says, “but you know the answer would be yes regardless.” Assures Will. Hannibal smiles fondly and glances out of the window. 

“If we set off now we can make it to the lookout point just in time to watch the sun set.” Will hums contentedly. 

“I’m mid sentence,” Will says, “but... I think I can stop and take a drive with you.”

“Best grab your coat then.” Smiles Hannibal. “It’s cold.” 

“You’ll just have to lend me your scarf then.” Will says teasingly. 

“What about when I get cold?” 

“We can scarf share... Hannikins.” Grins Will, pulling away as Hannibal pouts. “Come on, we should head out now.” Hannibal’s face lights up as he watches Will pick up a scarf and two coats. “Your car or mine?” 

“Yours.” Will nods, picking up his car keys. 

As soon as they get in the car Will plants one hand on Hannibal’s thigh as he starts the car. Hannibal loves the warm feeling of Will’s hand on his leg. It helps him feel grounded, feel safe. It’s comforting. 

“To the look out point, right? Where the cliff house is?” 

“Yes.” 

They drive quietly, Hannibal’s hand reaching for Will’s hand to lace their fingers together. 

“Watching the sunset is an awfully romantic suggestion.” Will says as they drive through the countryside. 

“Are you saying I’m not romantic enough?” Chuckles Hannibal, squeezing Will’s hand. 

“Of course not.” Will laughs softly. “I like it. Knowing you’re a romantic at heart.”

“I always have been.” Pouts Hannibal. “For you, always.” Will lets out a soft breathy laugh, glancing his way. 

“I should hope so.” 

They pull up beside the cliff house not long later, just in time for the sun to begin to set. They climb out of the car and Will leans against the bonnet. 

“Come join me.” Will cooes as Hannibal comes to lean on the bonnet with him. His head drops to Will’s shoulder, Will’s arm curling around his body as they gaze up at the sky, watching as the colours fade to red and orange. 

As the sun lowers, the colours grow more intense, darker. Yellow fades to orange, orange fades to red, and red fades to purple. It’s a breathtaking view, a sight to behold, especially from somewhere as open as the cliff side. They watch quietly, hand in hand.

Or at least, Hannibal watches. Will however, is watching Hannibal. 

“The colours are gorgeous.” Hannibal sighs contentedly as shades of red and orange and yellow paint the sky. 

“Guess what else is gorgeous?” Will asks, turning to face his lover. 

“Hmm?” 

“You.” Will reaches to cup Hannibal’s cheek and leans in for a kiss. Hannibal squeaks, taken by surprise as Will’s tongue swipes over the seam of his lips. 

“M-mhh...” Hannibal mewls as Will rolls on top of him, pushing him back against the hood of the car. “W-Will...” Hannibal huffs between kisses. “A-haa...” 

“My beautiful Hannibun.” Cooes Will, kissing him once more. 

“Stop...” Hannibal pouts, but Will knows he’s not referring to the kisses. Will lets out a breathy laugh against Hannibal’s lips as their noses brush and their foreheads bump. “We’re supposed to be watching the sunset.” Hannibal reminds as Will kisses him again.

“Well, I’m watching _my_ sunset, at least,” Will muses, his thumb brushing the tip of his cheek, gazing into Hannibal’s eyes. 

“You said you’d watch the sun set with me.” Hannibal reminds as Will kisses his nose and cheeks. 

“I will, I will.” Chuckles Will. “Just... a few more kisses. Please?” Hannibal can’t say no to that adorable face. 

“Just a few more, then.” Hannibal smiles, indulging in Will’s desires. 

“Just a few more.”


	20. Day 24 - Candy Corn

“Eww, these are disgusting!” Will scowls, spitting out the candy corn. “Do my students really despise me enough to give me candy corn?” He pouts. 

“Is it really that awful?” Hannibal asks, taking the bag. “Surely they can’t be that bad.”

“Try one.” Will says dryly. “But don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.” He chuckles as Hannibal tentatively takes a piece. He holds it up, inspecting it. 

“Interesting colours.” He comments, bringing the candy to his nose. “Smells sickly sweet. Does not smell like corn at all.” 

“Apparently it’s supposed to taste nutty, like marzipan.” Will informs. “And a bit like marshmallow or caramel or... something like that.” He shrugs as Hannibal tentatively puts the whole candy into his mouth. “You’re going to regret that.” Winces Will. 

“I already do.” Hannibal murmurs, disgusted by the awful, overly sweet, artificial taste. “Your students must really loathe your class.” Hannibal muses as he struggles to swallow the candy corn. 

“Thanks, how reassuring.” Will chuckles, taking the bag of candy from Hannibal and tossing it in the bin. “That was an awful, awful treat, if it can even be called that.” Hannibal huffs. 

“Yeah. My evening is now ruined after those.” Will laughs bitterly. “Never again.” 

Then, Hannibal had a bright idea. Candy corn cookies. Or rather— caramel flavour sugar cookies in the shape of candy corns. 

“Well... what if I can un-ruin your night?” Hannibal asks with a smile, to which Will chuckles and loops his arms around his waist. 

“You can try?” Will cooes flirtily. 

“Is that a challenge?” Hannibal flirts back. 

“I know you love a good challenge.” Will leans in closer, close enough for them to share a breath, their noses just brushing. 

“Then consider this challenge accepted.” Hannibal smiles coquettishly. “I’ll bake you something to un-ruin your day.” He promises. 

“That’s my Hannibear.” Will grins, just to see Hannibal pout, but before he can protest, Will saunters out of the kitchen and leaves Hannibal to his own devices. 

Hannibal rarely bakes— biscuits nonetheless. It’s much less elegant than fine dining and pretentious ingredients. But if it’s for Will, he’ll do anything. 

So he gets baking. 

Hannibal pulls to the forefront of his mind a sugar biscuit recipe and pulls ingredients from the pantry. Condensed milk, flour, butter, sugar, eggs... 

Will comes into the kitchen, midway through his baking to see Hannibal kneading the food colouring into the dough. He stares at his arms, the way his sleeves are rolled up, the way his muscles bulge... god, his husband truly is gorgeous. 

He creeps up behind Hannibal and curls his arms around his waist, taking him by surprise. Hannibal gasps as Will hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

“So? How is my Hannibunny?” He asks. “How is it going?” 

“It was going well.” Hannibal smiles reassuringly. “Well, until you scared me, that is.” He turns around in Will’s arms to snatch a kiss, smiling against Will’s lips. 

“Oh? I hope it’s still going well.” Chuckles Will as Hannibal turns his attention back to the dough. 

“It’s you, so I can forgive your disruptions.” Hannibal muses. 

“Aww, cute.” Teases Will. “But I’ll let you get back to it.” 

“I’ll call you in for a taste test when they’re finished.” Promises Hannibal as Will releases his waist. 

“I look forward to it.” With one last kiss to Hannibal’s cheek, nose brushing the shell of his ear, he pulls back. 

“They’ll be done soon.” 

Will lets Hannibal get back to his baking and patiently waits in the front room, curled up with their pack on the sofa. The house fills with a sweet caramel smell, and then, Hannibal calls. 

“Will?” He calls from the kitchen as he brings the candy corn shaped biscuits out of the oven. 

“Coming.” Will calls back before standing up and heading to the kitchen. “Wow.” He smiles softly as he comes into the kitchen, inhaling. “It smells lovely in here.” 

“Candy corn sugar biscuits.” Hannibal says proudly. “Shaped like a candy corn, tastes like caramel. Give them a try and give me your verdict?” He asks, handing Will a biscuit. 

Will takes it gratefully and breaks the biscuit in half, taking a bite. 

And god, they taste so much better than candy corn. They’re sweet but not to sweet, they look like a candy corn. 

“Wow.” He smiles, pleased. “They’re delicious.” Hannibal lets out a sigh of relief as Will rewards him with a kiss. “Consider my day un-ruined.” 

“My challenge was a success then?” Cooes Hannibal. 

“It was a success indeed.” Will says. “Thank you, Hannibaby.” 

“Will...” Groans Hannibal as Will polishes off his biscuit and kisses him again. Will plucks another cookie from the tray.

“They were delicious, Hanni-corn.” 

“Hanni-corn.” Hannibal repeats, unamused. “Seriously.” 

“Candy corn... Hanni-corn...” Will reiterates, but Hannibal looks no more amused. “Oh come on. It’s cute.” 

“It truly is not.” 

“You love it really.” Will lets out a breath of laughter, sighing contentedly. 

“They’re truly awful names.” Hannibal complains, his nose crinkling. “It’s a good job I love you.” 

“Love you too... Hanni-corn.”


	21. Day 27 - Costume Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I got because I got restricted from Twitter for a week lol. Whoever reported my tweet about Will Graham's wet ass pussy as hate speech: your mom's a hoe and I hope you step on lego. May you never find happiness. Ever. I hope you’re doomed to eternal misery

“Oh come on,” Will cooes encouragingly, “it’s our first Halloween together, you don’t want to dress up to answer the door?” 

“You know I’m not fond of those kinds of things, Will.” Hannibal says. “Halloween is an exciting time of the year but it is no less exciting without the costumes.” He points out. 

“Don’t you think it’ll be fun to scare people?” Will cocks a brow, smiling. 

“I scare them when I suddenly come up behind them in a plastic suit and start disemboweling them.” Hannibal deadpans, to which Will chuckles.

“Okay, well, let’s have some fun scaring children without murdering them. How does that sound?” Will asks, but Hannibal is still tentative. “You’d make a great vampire.” Hannibal glares. 

“It’s the fangs, isn’t it?” He mumbles. 

“Well, that and the glare you’re currently giving me.” Chuckles Will. “Or... you can be the Hanni-mallow to my Graham-cracker?” Will croons with a cute face. 

“Hanni-mallow?” Hannibal dryly chuckles. “Seriously?” 

“It’s cute! It can be our first couple costume.” But Hannibal still doesn’t look all that amused, if the way he flowers is any indication. “Come on, indulge me. Please?” And god, when Will looks at him like that, with big bright eyes, pleading and hopeful, Hannibal finds himself once again, unable to say no. 

His husband just looks so cute like that, pulling a face like a begging puppy. 

“Fine.” Relents Hannibal with a sigh. 

“Thank you.” Grins Will with a smug smile. “You’ll be the cutest Dracu-Hanni.” Hannibal’s nose crinkles. “Or Hanni-mallow.” 

“Not only are these nicknames are getting less and less creative but they are also getting more and more ridiculous.” Hannibal mumbles. 

“Even Hanni-mallow?” Pouts Will. “I’m running out of cute ones.” He laughs softly. “Costume store tomorrow?” 

“You even want me to come costume shopping?” Hannibal asks, somewhat amused. 

“Of course!” It’s part of the fun!” 

“Fine.”

The next morning Will drags Hannibal to the costume store bright and early. 

“If we can’t find anything, we can make them.” Will suggests. 

“Neither of us are particularly well versed in arts and crafts.” Hannibal points out. 

“Maybe not. But it’ll be fun to do together.” Hannibal can’t deny that. So he nods, and gets into the car. 

“So what costume are you thinking of forcing me into?” Asks Hannibal with an amused look as Will holds his hand, their fingers laced together. 

“Hmm...” Will ponders aloud, “I would have liked to see you as a vampire but I also want to see you as a marshmallow.” He grins. 

“Mercy, beloved, mercy.” Hannibal sheepishly says. “You’re already forcing me into a costume, can we not make it something ridiculous and embarrassing?” 

“Next year then?” Cooes Will, “you’ll be the Hanni-mallow to my Graham-cracker?” 

“That sounds like a marriage proposal.” Hannibal huffs as he smiles. 

“We’re already married.” Will says. “But that doesn’t mean I’d be opposed to a second wedding.” He says, just to watch Hannibal’s cheeks flush pink. God, he’s adorable. Will loves this man so much. 

“Nor would I.” Hannibal says quietly. “I’d like that.” 

“Well, what my Hannibear wants, my Hannibear gets.” Promises Will. “But for now, Halloween costumes.” Will picks up a Dracula costume with a big cape and a crappy polyester shirt, blazer, and pants. 

“Can I at least wear my own suit?” Hannibal asks. “You know I loathe polyester.” 

“Yes you may, you pretentious ass.” Chuckles Will, picking up the costume. 

“What about you?” Asks Hannibal. “What costume will you choose?” 

“Hmm...” Will’s eyes scan over all the costumes. “I guess we’ll match.” 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Hannibal smiles as Will pays at the till for their cheap costumes. 

“Well, you got a second wedding from it, didn’t you?” Will muses. 

“That I did.” Hannibal sighs with a smile. “I can’t wait to marry you again.” 

“And I can’t wait to marry you again either, Hannibunny.” 

“Hannibunny.” Huffs Hannibal. “It’s better than Dracu-Hanni, at least.” 

“Shall I put that in my vows?” 

“Please, don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements!


End file.
